All of the same kind
by GryffindorNay
Summary: "Love is supposed to be different, free spirited without any hitches." "That's fine. Ours was unbidden and unforeseen. But it's still pure in it's grasp, still as unrelenting as as any other. It is all of the same kind." Annie has been running from the past, not truly living. She may just find hope and love in the most unexpected way. Modern Day AU
1. Soulmating

**New story. I though about this idea while watching some very funny eharmony videos on youtube. About the website.. I hope it's not real. I kinda just made it up off the top of my head. Annie reminds me of Auden from Sarah Dessen's book Along for the ride. No offense to the fans out there... but I hate that book!  
I hope you guys like it! I'm already almost finished with chapter 2, just need to edit. I don't think I'm worthy of a beta. Any review of any kind is well appreciated. When I get reviews, I just sit there screaming until my brother throws something at me. I'm weird like that ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Postscript: Questions are in bold, answers in italics.**

* * *

**Enter full name here**

Easy enough. She sends her mother a silent thank you for being too tired to give her a middle name at birth.

_Annie Cresta_

**Gender**

_Female_

**Who are you interested in?**

_Men_

**Where do you live?**

_Philadelphia, PA_

**Where are you from?**

Annie falters. Surprisingly, it's not the question about where she currently lives, but her hometown that strikes as personal. Pitiful. It's ok for a stalker to find out about recent living arrangements, but God forbid if anyone knows where she was born.

_Atlantic City, NJ_

**How old are you?**

_24 years old_

**What is the highest level of education you've received?**

She doesn't think that will matter much. How narrow-minded can you get? Over the lobster, someone will say "Oh, by the way, have you graduated high school?"

_Bachelors of Arts degree_

**What is your annual income?**

That is crossing the line. It's true that Annie is well endowed, but she'll be damned if she gets with some sleazeball sugar daddy.

_Prefer not to answer_

**What are your interests?**

Interests? No one will be interested in her once they find out what she likes to do.

_Reading, writing, swimming, and dogs._

There it is. Boring little Annie. Boring never-been-to-a-party-Annie. Boring doesn't-like-to-drink Annie. The one time Johanna managed to get her drunk, she ended up in bed with a stranger and six inches of her hair missing. Needless to say, it was the worst day of her life.

Well, not the worst day.

She shakes her head, clearing out unwanted thoughts. She doesn't need an attack at work.

The last question, the big whopper. The final impression.

**Why have you chosen soulmating **** for prime dating experience?**

Well she sure isn't doing this of her own accord.

Honestly, it is Johanna forcing her to send in an application for . She doesn't want to sign up simply from the name. As if she'll find her nonexistent soulmate on a dating site. Apparently all you have to do is send in a survey, and the "soulmater creators" pair you up with someone similar in the area. No hassle, no membership, no sign up required. In fact, it is one of the leading dating sites in the world.

But, as far as Annie can tell, there is a catch. She doesn't know who she will be paired up with, besides his simple interests. She won't even know his name. No, to keep the site "user-safe" (more like court safe), you only know each other by usernames. She already created her username_ Mooncrest0233_. She doesn't even know what he looks like. It can be... anybody.

Sighing, she quickly types out an answer.

_Recommendation from a friend._

Hearing the door open, she quickly clicks the send button before going to the file she was previously working on. Something about a James Rubhalk, something about a robbery. Judge Mags walks in, and affectionately ruffles Annie's hair before going off into her chambers.

Annie doesn't even know why she's so antsy. She has been a judicial secretary for Judge Mags for 2 years, and a friend for even longer. She wouldn't fire Annie for simply lagging off a while, on a slow court day like today. Especially since Annie doesn't take breaks often. Maybe she's embarrased for Mags to see her on a dating site. It is a bit of a delicate subject between them.

Annie finishes James case. She finds his story tragic, how he robbed a small convenience store to collect enough money to buy his girlfriend an engagement ring. Annie takes every case to heart, even the most bland ones. She doesn't want to get lazy, running through the motions, all because she is used to something. With a wrong flick across the keyboard, she can change someone's sentence from 10 months to 10 years. It makes her feel powerful, and cruel, that people's lives are placed into Mag's, and eventually her hands. So she tries to give everyone a fair chance.

She soon leaves the Criminal Justice Center, saying bye to Bob, her favorite sheriff, on the way out.

* * *

Sitting at the computer in her apartment, sipping chamomile tea and wearing her Minnie mouse pajamas, is when she gets the confirmation email.

Annie stills. She wants to open it, but she doesn't at the same time. Feeling spurred by the tea, she clicks the link.

_Mooncrest0233_ **has been soulmated** with _DairMe_.

They are supposed to meet at Friday's. On Friday.

How romantic.

Luckily, the restaurant is located within walking distance of her house, so if she needs to make a speedy exit from the frightfest, she won't have to take the sub.

His interests are _swimming, motorcycles, going to the movies, and ice skating_.

1/4 of his interests are the same as hers. If they are barely compatible on , how can they even start a conversation on their date?

How do they even manage to get paired together? What type of "soulmater creator" decided they are nice for each other? It is almost completely random. Wow. They both like to swim. They both live in Philadelphia. They _belong_together.

Just then the idea starts making less and less sense. She doesn't even know the person, what he looks like, how to recognize him. The only reason she shall go through with this is out of obligation to Johanna.

Checking the clock, Annie sees that it is only 1 a.m. She has a whole 2 hours until bedtime and a whole 2 days until her disaster date. Then she can put the past behind her and forget about it.

* * *

"Unnghhh," She groans, waking up to the alarm on her phone. Apparently, she fell asleep at her computer desk. Johanna is very much awake, staring at the screen. Annie then remembers about her "soulmate" and tries to cover it up, but too late. Johanna has already seen the email.

"So you did try out soulmating! And you have a date on Friday. Look at my Annie growing up! I _Dair_ you to tap that _Dair_-iere!," Johanna cracks up at her own jokes. Annie groans again, though not from sleepiness.

She swivels around, facing her longtime best friend and roommate. Jo apparently just woke up, her spiky hair flattened on one side, her "couch potato" outfit on. She isn't dressed for her job as a bartender. In fact, she doesn't have to be at work until 7p.m, one of the many things Annie envies about her. The bar is just a temporary thing for Jo, but Annie knows how much she actually loves the job.

"This'll work out Nan, I know it will. Or my name isn't Hugh Hefner!"

"Your name isn't Hugh Hefner." Jo is obsessed with Hugh, claiming he "Has a revolutionary sense of the modern world, a cultural genius". In fact, she had written a paper about him in college. It was the most serious thing Annie had ever seen her do, and Johanna even got recognized by a writers society. Leave it to her to get serious about playboy.

"Oh, Nan. Just you wait and see. Wait and see."

Annie strolls out the living room, preparing herself for another day of her life.

* * *

The next two days go by quickly. Before she notices, it's Friday afternoon and she has nothing to wear.

Johanna tries to help, but her idea of a date is wearing something impossibly provocative, dinner served with an entrée of grinding and groping, then taking it to his place for dessert. Or on some cases, their apartment. Annie cannot even count how many times she's walked in on Johanna enjoying her peaches and cream.

"Really Jo?," Annie says, holding up the striated coral dress that she briefly thought was a tube top. "I'm going on a date to a restaurant, not behind the scenes of a porno. Plus, I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"Nan, you so are going to make a big deal out of this! Remember my soulmate, Gale?"

Boy, did she. That's the reason Jo made her sign up. She met this dude a couple months ago from . They only had one Johanna-esque date before he moved, but Johanna wouldn't let Annie forget.

"Best lay I ever had," she says, a little wistfully.

"So," Annie begins, as to cut Johanna off before retelling something Annie knows, disgustingly, by heart. "Johanna, just go to work. I promise to wait for you to give you all the details of the night."

"You better! Unless you want me to rip your throat out." On that happy note, Johanna departs from Annie's room.

Annie sighs, then grabs the first thing from her closet and hurriedly dresses.

* * *

Walking along the street, Annie mentally prepares herself for the night. The early spring air is refreshing, and clears her mind. She doesn't go on many dates, so it could throw her whole mental schedule out of wack. She's worked up a pretty good system. Wake up. Go to work. Come home. Do something productive. Send Jo off. Do something productive. Go to sleep. Thus starts the cycle over again. It is boring, repetitive work, but it does it's job. It keeps her mentally stable, not daydreaming about false realities, or worse, stuck in horrible ones. She thinks she has built up good support beams and confidently strolls into Friday's.

Not knowing what she is walking in to.


	2. The Date

Walking into the lobby, she sees it is nearly empty, except for the waiter. He comes by, but Annie explains that she's waiting for someone.

She picks at a thread on her skirt. She opted for one of her usual Annie outfits, trying not to overdo it. So she wears a sheer blouse tucked into a flowy skirt, stopping just above the knee. Her long chestnut hair brushed and parted with a clip. Paired with ankle boots (she spices it up a bit, instead of her usual flats) and a tailored blazer, she looks ready to go on a picnic, to volunteer at a nursing home, to prosecute someone to the fullest extent of the law. She is ready for anything.

Except who walks through that door.

He is absolutely stunning.

Not like, regular hot guy you see on the street. Not like a cute actor you see in your favorite movie. Not even Edward sexy, which is a lot, coming from Annie, a huge Edward fan. No, this guy makes the vamp look like.. look like..like... wow, he is making her mind-stutter describing Edward, who she usually doesn't have trouble describing.

He is tall and tan. She can tell he works out, from his defined arm muscles. He has tousled bronze hair, _oh god_, better than Edward bronze hair! How the man can show the Cullen up in his own trademark, she doesn't even know.

What she does know is that he is holding up a sign that has _Mooncrest0233_written in a bold black marker.

What she does know is that he is her date.

What she does know is (did she mention this already?) he is absolutely stunning.

What she does know is that he is strutting towards her.

He stops in front of her and raises a perfect eyebrow. "_Mooncrest0233_," he says with an impossibly sultry and alluring voice, like velvet.

She mirrors his actions."_Dairme_?" she asks.

He chuckles. "Oh, I dare you alright. Come along." He offers his hand but Annie merely stands up and walks over to the waiter.

"Table for two please."

They walk in line formation to a table next to a copy of the Mona Lisa. Surprisingly, seeing the painting (one of her favorites, by the way) seems to jolt her back into reality. She vows to treat him as she would treat anybody. She imagines him as just a case, sent in by Mags. She doesn't know him, but will give him equal treatment as everyone else.

Looking over the menus is when he begins conversation.

"Hmm, I don't think I've caught your name sweetheart." He asks, after setting the menu down. Up close, his face is even more stunning. His sculpted jaw and perfectly aligned nose would have every woman bowing down. Every woman besides Annie, that is. His eyes are an emerald green, a slightly lighter shade than hers, filled with seduction and mischief. "_He's dangerous_," she thinks.

"Annie Cresta. And don't call me sweetheart." The sweetheart comment really throws her off. No one except her father has ever called her that.

"Hmm," he hums, ignoring her request. "Annie Cresta," he rolls her name off his tongue. "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Lucky Finnick for sending in that survey."

"Finnick?" She asks, starting to like him less and less.

"Finnick Odair."

"So _Dairme_is some extremely clever wordplay on your part."

"Indeed. And, I _Dair_ say, _Mooncrest0233_derives from your last name, though I am curious about the moon part."

"I'm a bit of an insomniac, staying up with the moon. I try to keep it at a weekend minimum, though," Annie says, quite seriously, but can tell he is trying to hold back a smile.

"What?" she demands.

"Nothing. I'm just imagining what could, ah, be keeping you up so late."

She rolls her eyes. Stupid handsome flirt.

The waitress comes over, unable to make take her eyes of him. They order, and soon are alone, with only the drinks and each other for company.

He eyes her Pepsi. "You don't drink." He says it as a statement, not a question. As if he knows the answer, as if he knows her. And, like everything else about him, it rubs her the wrong way.

Annie holds her chin up. "America is such hypocritical society, invoking the idea that drinking is wrong but at the same time, alienating those who abstain from ingesting that fermented waste. I could merely be withholding from alcohol for one night, but am an alcoholic any other day. I could be taking my first step in weaning off an addiction, and you Mr. Odair, could have pressured me into taking a drink, thereby causing me to be over the legal limit eventually. Thereby crashing a car on my way home and wounding myself and an innocent person. And while I am in the hospital dealing with bloody wounds and a DUI charge, which is one of the most common cases seen in court today, you will be solely responsible. Luckily, I am not active in the dealings of such a devil substance."

"So you don't drink?"

"No."

"Smart and pretty. I like it."

Annie frowns. He continues.

"So Ms. Cresta, what do you like to do?"

"Reading. Writing. Swimming. Dogs."

"I deduced as much from your survey, although you did not mention zoophilia."

"Excuse me?"

He laughs, a wonderful sound if he weren't mocking her. "I asked what you like to do, and you said dogs. You like doing dogs."

She shakes her head but allows a chuckle.

"I must say, I'm like a dog in that aspect, if you were wondering."

And the humor dies.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my interests, where I work, things of that matter? You know, standard topics for a date."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Well," he says, ignoring her. He seems to be really enjoying himself. "I like swimming, motorcycles, movie dates and skating on ice. But I guess you know that, huh? I also like low-key restaurants, like such, you know, nothing too fancy. I like bikinis and the girls who wear them, and my favorite position is-"

"Thats quite enough," she says. This is way out of her comfort zone.

"-missionary surprisingly. I like it simple, but if you like it rough and kinky, I won't hold back," he finishes, flashing her what she supposes is a charming smile.

Annie is shocked. She knows Johanna is brazen, but she never has it directed at her.

"As for my profession, I work at the YMCA, teaching the children how to swim."

"You? Teaching?" She asks incredulously.

It's his turn to act indignant. "What? I'm a good person. My younglings are my pride and joy," Finnick says this, indeed with a hint of pride in his voice.

The waitress brings over their food, still ogling at Annie's date. Over the shrimp fettuccine, Finnick tells her about some of the kids he teaches. It's the most animated that Annie has seen him throughout their whole date. She finds that he is actually enjoyable when he isn't trying to woo her.

Annie tells Finnick about her job at the Criminal Justice Center, Judge Mags, and even talks about Johanna. She opens up about little things, but they mean a lot to Annie. It's the most she's talked about herself since... well, her mom.

When the bill comes, however, it appears as if the spell is broken.

"My motorcycle is parked in the parking lot, however I live a bit out-of-the-way. So I guess we're taking it to your place?"

Annie is slow to catch on. "Taking what to my place?"

"You know.. You and me. Your home. Alone. Preferably on a bed, but I'm not picky."

"Alone. On a bed."

"Yes. You know how these things work right?"

"These things," She repeats drily.

"Yes. I take you out. You are charmed by my good looks and words of adoration. You then give it up willingly, almost no effort on your part." Finnick says this with a self-assured air.

"I see." Oh, she sees alright. How much of a douche he is. But she calmly gives him her money, not showing how much she is boiling inside.  
He refuses to accept her money and pays the bill himself. When they get outside, Finnick makes the mistake of touching her.

She wasn't going to explode. Honest. She was just going to leave him at the restaurant, a childish move, but Annie isn't particulary skilled with head-on rejections.

He doesn't even really touch her, just grazes her arm. Annie is so angry she doesn't even notice the electric tingle shooting up her bicep where his hand previously was. All she focuses on is bringing justice, not all that different from what she deals with at court.

She swivels around, her hand making contact with the smooth delicate skin on his right cheek.

"How dare you!"

Finnick stares at her dumbly, his hand touching his bruising cheek. He obviously never has trouble with the "Take it to your place" part. Annie is mad enough not to care that she hurt him.

"Do I look like a slut to you? I'm not some chick you can just sleep with after the first date. The only date. I don't even know you! Do I look stupid?" She is furious.

He merely gapes, unprepared for the lashing she is giving him.

"But no. You're the stupid one. Stupid and big-headed enough to think that you're better than everyone else, and every woman who comes your way is lucky enough to have you for one night. You are even deluded enough to think that every woman wants to sleep with you. But news flash! I'm not every woman, I'm Annie Cresta! And I would never sleep with you! So you can take that to your place, you egotistical jerk!" On that note, she turns and swiftly walks home, not undignified enough to run, despite what she really wants. She doesn't begin to run until she is out of his view. And she doesn't look back.

* * *

Annie stomps up the stairs to her apartment, not even bothering with the elevator. She jams the keys into the hole, and slams the door behind her. She knows she needs to calm down, but she doesn't know how. Annie rarely gets angry, but when she does, it consumes her. So, in a measly effort, she puts the tea kettle on and changes into her pajamas, her vision tinted red the whole way. And she may have thrown a couple of books. And screamed into her pillow.

Her dog Zoey is frantic, yipping and jumping and barking. She seems to say "Annie, Annie, Annie whats wrong?" Zoey has never seen her owner so distressed.

Finally, sitting on their couch, holding Zoey and drinking tea, Annie manages to relax and think rationally.

The last time she remembers being mad was in college. The first time she got drunk, when she ended up sleeping with a random guy. That also happened to be the night she lost her virginity, so naturally, she lost it.

She recalls the frightened face of the guy, someone she only vaguely knew from their Political Science class they shared. She didn't even know his name at the time. All she knew was that he had taken something special from her, something delicate. Something she was proud of. Something she didn't want to share with anyone but her husband.

He claimed he was tipsy, that he didn't mean to. He said he admired her secretly for weeks, and his subconscious must have acted. He even boldly claimed that he thought she was to pretty to be a virgin. She was furious at him, and at herself. The only time she has sex, and she doesn't remember it. She didn't slap him though, but Johanna did some bodily damage.

Annie doesn't remember ever causing someone physical harm. So what was it about him that made her tick?

She considers this for a while, until Johanna comes in. Sensing something wrong, she slowly approaches Annie.

"Nan?" She asks tentatively. "What happened with your date?"

"Men suck," Annie simply says, before bursting in tears.

Johanna comforts Annie, and tries to pry information out, but comes up unsuccessful. Eventually, Annie goes in her room, mentally exhausted and determined to put the past behind her.


	3. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Annie can't forget about him.

She tries, she really does. She throws herself into work, totally engrossed in the cases. The names blur by: Kayla Stern, Gregory Fillmore, Penelope Jones, Phillip, Joseph, Louisa, Tamara, Bryan. Typing and typing endlessly, but still giving everyone the same favor. She just wishes fate can give her good favor.

Annie ends up finishing all her work, hours before it's time to go home, so she goes up to the Law Library. It really is her favorite place in the Criminal Justice Center. True, there isn't much interesting reading material, to her anyway. Mostly just thick volumes about every law known to America. But the view is gorgeous, wide two-story windows showing the beauty of Center City. Gleaming spires and towering skyscrapers really aren't appreciated until you have a bird's eye view. She loves the feel of the library, with cozy carpets and bronze nameplates. And it's the only place she's seen with an actual spiral staircase. Annie actually gets dizzy walking up the steps.

Being up so high, helps to keep her thoughts in check. Being unoccupied causes her mind to wander, but she prefers facing them alone in her favorite place, than in the judge's chambers with spectators.

She doesn't understand why he's made such a big impression. True, he is the most beautiful man she's ever seen. But she's dated cute guys before. Scratch that, she's gone on _a_ date with cute guys before. All the men she's met never lasted long, one date, occasionally two. They always come on too strong, much to strong for fragile Annie. Her mother used to always say she is like sea glass: beautiful, but delicate. If you put too much pressure on sea glass, it breaks.

What is it about him that stands out from all the others?

Maybe it's because he is so charming. _Nah_, she thinks. He has charm, yes, but to Annie it just comes off as too much. And he is such a senseless flirt.

But the whole date wasn't a disaster. He was really sweet when he talked about his job. And he was the first guy who listened, who actually seemed to care about Annie's life. All her other dates  
were spent with guys going on and on about themselves. She enjoyed herself for once.

Then Finnick just had to ruin it.

Annie takes pride in analyzing people. It is one of the few things she is good at, she thinks. So she guesses that he is probably insecure about women somehow. Well, more like having a good time without having something asked from him.

Annie wishes she can just move on, but her emotions seem to work of their own accord.

* * *

The next few weeks go faster than Annie would have thought. She eventually tells Johanna the whole story, who interrupts with comments like so:

"Bet he wasn't sexier than the Jacob." Some nodding from Annie. "No way!"

Extreme snorting. "You cursed him out for drinking?"

"He works at the Y? You should have asked him to dine at the Y!"

And when the story concludes:

"That dickhead! He's such a Jerk. I mean, I know I woulda slept with him, but for him to think you would... Oh Annie, did you get his address? Cuz I seriously wanna let him know who he's dealing with!"

Some assurances from Annie that she indeed can handle herself.

"OK, but if you need me, you know where I live!" And a repeat of the extreme snorting.

* * *

Ready to leave and finished with work, Annie says bye to Mags on the way out. Taking the elevator down, she is in a hurry to get home since she and Jo made plans. But what she sees in the lobby stops her in her tracks.

Finnick Odair. With a bouquet of flowers.

Annie can't do this right now. She maybe, almost forgot about him. But seeing him again reopens the wound.

Sucking it up, Annie walks over to him.

They face each other. Up close, his features look different, sadder somehow. He actually looks sorry. It's the only thing that keeps Annie from running.

He makes the first move. "Listen Annie, I'm sorry for how I acted that night. It was uncalled for."

He hands her the flowers. She doesn't take them, raising an eyebrow.

He nervously rambles on. "I really apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Usually when I go out with women, we have dinner and just, you know.. "take it to their place" or whatever but it was totally uncool of me to say that and assume with you. And I know that I was a total jerk and probably ruined the night and you probably don't ever wanna see my face again and are probably wondering why I'm here, but I would really like for you to give me another chance. Or not another chance per se, but even just talking to me would be really, you know, helpful."  
She doesn't say anything, but takes the flowers. She motions for him to follow her outside, trying to avoid the stares of some very concerned sheriffs.

They cross the street, and begin to walk along Broad st. Many people stop (females mostly) and stare at Finnick, causing sidewalk traffic to build up, and a lot of "Hey's!". Annie glances at him, but he appears oblivious, or at least used to it. They stop at this falafel restaurant. Annie doesn't particularily enjoy mediterranean food, but the shop is mostly empty. She orders Greek fries, so they at least appear not to be just sitting down. Her and Finnick find a cozy little booth in the corner.

For a while, they just sit there in silence.

"I'm confused," Annie finally says.

He looks relieved but wisely opts not to say something.

"Don't get me wrong, this is not a date. Just a place to converse quietly. But... I don't know. You really hurt my feelings that day. I thought you enjoyed yourself, but apparently I was just another conquest." There it is. What she has been dying to get off her chest for the past few weeks. And it wasn't just with him, all the other guys made her feel used.

"You weren't just a conquest. I just, I don't even know, short circuited? But I would appreciate if you give me another chance."

Annie thinks over it quickly. Her instincts (The rational ones that want to keep her from getting hurt) are telling her to say no. That her boring tedious life is OK, and she doesn't need an imbalance. That all Finnick will bring is eventual heartbreak, when she is done being his plaything. That Finnick Odair is a problem and Annie has had enough of those for a lifetime.

But something, some small meager voice, tells her that he deserves a second chance. And Annie herself is curious to discover where all these unknown feelings are coming from.

She doesn't say yes exactly. Annie figures she'll try to fan the flames of his ego.

"How did you know when I get off work?"

Finnick blows out a breath. "I just called the courthouse. They made it easy."

"So you stalked me."

"Pretty much."

"Remind me to deactivate my Facebook."

"Remind you? Meaning, I can see you again?"

Annie wisely avoids his question. "Where are you headed?"

Turns out that Finnick lives a couple of miles away from Annie. And this news seems to sit well with Finnick.

"Where do you live?" Finnick asks a while later on SEPTA.

Annie snorts. "Like I'm going to give you my address."

"I would like to walk you home as a gentleman would."

"Not likely."

Finnick sighs. "OK. Maybe I just want to know how to contact you. I don't think the big guy with the gun likes me."

This brings a tentative first smile out of Annie. "Lets start off small. Here's my email." She neatly writes her email on a small slip of paper. "Chat with me tonight."

"You sure you're going to be on?"

"I'm a computer junkie. My laptop is my best friend." She smiles again. "I think I can spare you a few minutes of my alone time. What do you think I do all night?"

Finnick raises an eyebrow in challenge. "I don't know. You strike me as a romance novel and HBO series insomniac."

Annie holds her hand over her heart, pretending to be insulted. "Quite the opposite. I love reading, but it seems.. taboo to read at night. And if I should watch TV, if ever, I would choose spongebob over boardwalk empire any day. I'm strictly an internet and video game insomniac."

"Videogames? What type of video games?"

"Ugh. Johanna got me hooked. I like a lot of games, but my favorites are Mortal Kombat and Mario Karts. And I've never found anyone who could beat me at Just Dance."

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

Annie grins. "You're on."

* * *

Annie gets home later than usual. She chooses not to tell Johanna about Finnick until she figures things out herself. She already texted Johanna earlier to cancel their plans. So she places the bouquet of flowers in her room and uses her trusty friend, her laptop.

Like she said, the hours slip by quickly on the internet. She loves the vastness of it, how it seems to go on forever, that you can look up anything or be anyone. It reminds her of how she used to feel about the ocean, until bad memories tainted that pleasure.

Soon enough, eight o' clock comes around, and she has a chat request.

_ .you: Guess who?_  
_Crestanpeace: I don't know stranger._  
_ .you: Rhymes with clinic no chair..._  
_Crestanpeace: Is this Bob?_  
_ .you: I'm not even going to say it._  
_Crestanpeace: You really are uncreative. First Dairme, now .you? How thick can you get?_  
_ .you: Hey, we can't all be as smart as you._  
_ .you: 'how thick can you get?' Very thick, thank you._  
_Cresatanpeace: Its not a compliment, you dirty minded person._  
_ .you: Hey I take what I can get._  
_Crestanpeace: Whatcha doin?_  
_ .you: You really are a cartoon freak. I, just so happen to be preparing dinner._  
_Crestanpeace: YOU COOK?!_  
_ .you: Don't type so surprised. Yes, an eligible bachelor has to do things for himself somehow. We can't all eat out like you._  
_Crestanpeace: Hey. I'll have you know I cook... sometimes. Once maybe._  
_ .you: HA! I bet you never made a meal a day in your life._  
_Crestanpeace: Oh it's soooo on. My place, Sunday. Bring your utensils._  
_ .you: I accept that challenge. Though, you may have to tell me where you live._  
_Crestanpeace: Oh, when the time comes young grasshopper._  
_ .you: I'm not a grasshopper. More like a... very hot, very sexy male butterfly._  
_ .you: I didn't mean that. I take it back!_  
_ .you: Annie?_  
_Crestanpeace: Cam't tpe. too bussy laughing._  
_ .you: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, my little ladybug. See? Sounds cuter._  
_Crestanpeace: I still can't believe you actually do something productive with your life._  
_ .you: I'm a productive person. My roommate is a really awesome cook. But he works late sometimes...so I have to manage._  
_Crestanpeace: Wow. An adult answer. I'm proud of you butterfly._  
_ .you: Yeah, I'm an adult. Who does adult things if you know what I'm saying._  
_Crestanpeace: It's gone now._  
_Crestanpeace: Actually, can we meet at your place on Sunday?_  
_ .you: Sure. Why?_  
_Crestanpeace: Jo doesn't know I'm still talking to you. And you don't want to meet Mr. Steel._  
_ .you: Mr. Steel?_  
_Crestanpeace: Her fist._  
_ .you: Oh._  
_Crestanpeace: And I already know where you live._  
_ .me: How? Are you stalking my facebook, too?_  
_ .me: I mean... umm.._  
_Crestanpeace: Wait,you really are stalking me!_  
_ .me: Not really... I sent you a friend request though._  
_Crestanpeace: ANYWAY... you told me remember? Where you live._  
_ .you: I don't think it's fair that you know where I live, but I don't know where you live._  
_Crestanpeace: I gotta go. See ya on Sunday... at 1?_  
_ .you: Yeah, see you._

Annie thinks it's funny how yesterday she hated his guts and refused to acknowledge his existence, but now she has a semi-quasi date with him.

Logging out, Annie quickly goes to Facebook. She hasn't gotten on in months, and so, naturally, has lots of notifications and friend requests. She honestly doesn't know who or why all these random people are adding her. She can count on one hand how many friends she actually has, with fingers left to spare. So, ignoring all the attention pleas, see accepts on one of the latest.

Finnick Odair.

Looking at his profile, she sees he's very popular, with thousands of friends. She can understand, seeing as his profile picture probably has woman at home.. well.. thinking about more private parts of his body. He is shirtless, showing off hard abs and yummy arms. His hair flops in just the right direction, giving off that I just got out of bed look that he always sports. His eyes are hooded and convey that he's thinking dirty things. His jeans hang deliciously off his narrow hips. Even Annie, who considers herself immune to his charm, catches herself staring at the indents on the edge of his waist, his hipbone. And, for a split second, she imagines herself tracing that indent, and her and Finnick doing more traditional things on Sunday.

She shakes herself out those fantasies. Disgusted with herself, she surveys the picture closely. Something is wrong. She doesn't know exactly what, but the pic looks more.. sexier. Ok, he's sexy in person. But he seems truly beautiful most of the time. On Facebook, his pic doesn't show any beauty, just plain sexy. Skimming through his albums, she sees most of his pictures are like this.

On his wall, most of his statuses go like this:

Finnick Odair: In the shower.  
Cashmere Jobes~ Finnick! You are so hot! I lost your #, send it to me kay?  
Clove Reynolds~ Thinking about you all wet makes me all wet.  
Glimmer Glam~ If I was in the shower with you I would first...

Wow, these girls are... forward.

She logs off before she really starts to get the hots for Finnick. Because that would be a disaster.

* * *

**It takes 15 seconds to review guys. If I get some reviews, I'll have chapter 4 up tomorrow!**


	4. Redo

******Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
I'm sorry. I would've put this up yesterday, but my internet was acting funny.  
This chap is a bit of a filler for the next couple of chapters, you'll see soon.  
You guys gave some lovely reviews.. shouts out to icy-reality. S/he really tipped the bar for you all. Kudos.  
**

* * *

Saturday passes by quickly, with Annie and Johanna playing speed. Annie doesn't like poker, mainly with the gambling that is usually associated, so Jo and her always play speed. Annie is the reigning champion, whilst Johanna tries to get her to give up the "sissy knockoff game". Johanna went out with a gentleman caller yesterday after Annie bailed on her, so the game is played while Jo discusses how good he is in bed.

"Thresh was so rough last night. I even got his number!"

"I thought you had a one date rule with the bar dudes."

"I know! He's that good, and _oh Nan_, the things he can do with his tongue..."

She doesn't, however, tell Jo about her plans for tomorrow. Or else, Finnick will have a different type of date.

With Mr. Steel.

On Sunday morning, Annie is nervous about what to wear, surprisingly even more so than when they went on their original date. Annie almost never dresses down. She likes to be prepared for anything that might happen, and naturally, working at court, she has a lot of dressy clothes. The outfit she wore to Friday's is what she considers casual, and even then it was extremely polished. The most casual clothes she owns are her pajamas and a single hoodie.

Deciding to worry about something as frivolous as clothes later, Annie pairs a gray skirt with sheer blue leggings, riding boots, and a plain black t-shirt. "Thats as casual as it's going to get," she thinks, but the outfit is still very polished. She throws on her hoodie, hoping it downplays what she's wearing.

She grabs her bike from the rack, figuring it will be good to get some exercise in, and away she goes.

* * *

Annie knocks on the door to Finnick's apartment. A handsome blonde man answers, his blue eyes friendly. "Ah. You must be Annie. I'm Peeta," he shakes her hand. "Finn is in the kitchen, preparing the 'game board'. I will be judging this lovely competition." He flashes her a smile and motions her into their home.

Finnick's apartment is different than she imagined it would be (yes, she pictured his home). His couch isn't leather, but a soft beige. The walls are not adorned with posters of naked women and rock bands, but beautiful scenic paintings. The carpet is a plush creamy white. The only thing she guessed correct is the entertainment system, complete with a flat screen TV, stereo, VCR, and tons of video games and consoles. It is like a cross between a man cave and an art studio. Annie can guess which was Finnick's idea.

Walking into their state-of-the-art kitchen and setting her supplies on the counter, she finds Finnick with his back towards her, cutting away on the cutting board. He is wearing lovely faded jeans and a green shirt that probably brings out his eyes, if only she could get a look. Tapping him on the shoulder, he spins around, his face breaking into a grin.

"Annie!" He hugs her as if he didn't just see her 2 days ago. He pulls back to look at her, though keeping his arms around her. She is grateful because the combined scent of his cologne and the brightness of his green orbs are making her a bit.. woozy? Since when does he have this effect?

And to answer her question, yes. The shirt does bring out his eyes.

He holds her a second longer, than releases her. "Ready to get cooking?"

She is.

It is more fun than she thought it would be. Her recipe is baked fish, and he is making chile. Apparently, Peeta will be judging.

The recipe is one her mother gave her years ago. It's the only thing she knows how to cook, from years of watching her mother make it. Though, she is nervous since she's never cooked before.  
Her and Finnick have a good time, and start getting to know each other.

"Favorite color? Mines is cobalt," says Annie.

"Green."

"Like your eyes?"

"No. Darker green, like yours."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Favorite movie?"

"Definitely the Harry Potter movies."

"No way. Those are my favorite too! Did you read the books?"

Finnick scoffs. "Duh! What do you take me for, some kind of heathen?"

"Favorite animal?"

"Lion. What about you?"

"Besides a dog, a hummingbird probably."

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know. They're different, gentler and swifter than most birds. They sing so sweetly and softly. And they're the only birds that can fly backwards. They don't follow the crowd. I think they're beautiful."

Finnick is quiet for a long time after that.

Soon the dishes are complete, and they carry them into the dining area.

Peeta tastes them, carefully judging the food with deliberance.

"I must say. Finnick, your food tastes delicious, but I detect that you used the Mellark recipe."

Finnick hangs his head in mock shame.

"And Annie. The food, exquisite. I think it would taste better, however, with a side dish."

Annie sighs.

"I declare it.. a tie! The two runner-ups must dance to the death!"

They march into the living room and hook up the game. The deal is that since they have a tie, they play Just Dance to break it. Annie chooses Just Dance 3 instead of the latest one, simply because she has #3 memorized and is still working to finish the missions on #4. Finnick chooses the song Pump it by Black Eyed Peas, probably thinking that sweet Annie can't dance hip hop.

He get's graciously beaten, barely scraping up 3 stars. Annie, manages to get 4 ½. As soon as the song is over, Annie throws her arms up and pronounces herself champion.

A half hour later, with their stomachs full, Annie and Finnick sit together on the couch. Earlier, Annie thought that she would feel a bit uncomfortable being at a man's house, a man who isn't in a serious relationship with her. But she feels content in his home.

They sit and talk for hours about all sorts of things everything from their favorite country to their favorite website to their favorite band to their favorite chinese food. At one point, he brings up her outfit.

"You know, I've never seen you wear jeans, or pants of any kind."

"You've seen me all of three times. "

"True, but you always dress like you're going somewhere important."

Annie shrugs. "All I wear are skirts and dresses. My mother was old-fashioned, so I grew up wearing them. I've never worn pants in my life."

Finnick hears the past tense when Annie talks about her mother, but thankfully decides to say nothing.

He pulls her close to him. "Well, I like that you don't like to wear pants." Finnick wrinkles his nose. "I mean.. not not wearing pants, but you know.. going pantless.. feeling the breeze...I'll be quiet now."

Seeing the flush creeping up his neck, Annie laughs in mirth, the first real laugh she has in a long time. Her eyes crinkle up and her head tilts back and she lets out some embarrassing snorts. She doesn't notice Finnick staring intently at her, or his silent vow to make her laugh like that again. She doesn't notice that his grip on her tightens, or that Peeta is spying on them through the blinds.

Annie does notice that she likes the real Finnick better than the front he puts up.

"I accepted your friend request."

"What, on Facebook or real life?"

"Well duh, I'm at your home aren't I? But on Facebook. You sure are Mr. Popular."

"I guess, but to be honest, I don't know 90% of those women. And 90% of my friends are women."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Annie changes the subject abruptly.

After another round of questions, Annie looks at the clock. 8:10. They ate at around 3, so her and Finnick have been talking for over 5 hours. Annie sits up from their comfortable embrace.

"Dammit. I was supposed to leave before it got dark."

"Why? You're a big girl."

"I know, but Johanna is going to freak. And I hate riding in the dark."

"Let me drive you. You can come pick your bike up another time."

Annie doesn't resist. Finnick drives her home in his car. It's too dark for her to see the interior. She even gives him her address, not without some sarcastic retorts on his part. He even walks her up to the lobby of her apartment building.

"Annie I want to ask you something."

"What Finnick?" she sighs.

In the bright white light, she sees him get down on one knee.

She can't breathe.

She can't think.

"Annie Cresta, I've only known you for a short amount of time. But I can't help myself any longer. It might still be too early, but I don't care anymore. Can I have the pleasure of making you my...  
#4 on speed dial?" he says, whipping out his phone.

Annie still can't think or move. But her hand does for her.

Finnick sighs and rubs his jaw. "Well, you could've done it without damage to my face."

Annie snaps out of her stupor. "Well, you could've asked me without trying to give me a heart attack!" She says, her tone bordering on hysterical. That was frightening. "As for the phone number, I think you can wait."

"So I can see you again?"

"You have my email." On that note, Annie runs to the stairs, leaving behind a chagrined Finnick.******  
**

* * *

**If you're on the computer, the review box is right under this A/N. Why not write a quick one to express thoughts and concerns?**


	5. Out and friends

**What up!**

**In this chapter, I'm introducing a new character! And I'm not talking OC. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I revised it so many times. Teenage Annie acts a bit young for her age, but you'll find out why soon.**

**It seems like alot of fanfictions make Annie this super sweet nice girl who is internally melancholy, or something along those lines. I'm used to writing from Katniss' POV, so my Annie is going to be snarky at times. But thats what makes her human. I just can't make this girl who never does wrong, or thinks best of everyone.**

**I feel like Aphrodite from the Percy Jackson series. These two have a looong road ahead of them. So if you're looking for just love, lust and pixie dust, well I suggest you find another story. The best romances are sad anyway. Ask Romeo and Juliet. Oops you can't cuz they're dead.. ^.^**

**Sorry for my ramblings. I just had some Kool Aid and that always makes me crazily random. So I'll leave on this note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially the Robert Frost reference below.**

* * *

All good things don't last.

Annie knows this firsthand. Her whole life is full of bad experiences. Nothing gold can stay.

She secretely enjoyed her date with Finnick. But her conscious is right. Finnick brings her trouble.

She stays up half the night after her date. Not on the internet or any electronics, she just lays on her bed, thinking about life and it's many facets. Even though it's not the weekend, she can't help her sleepless ways.

In her half sleep state, she makes the mistake of going through that drawer. And she sees it.

It's a coal black box, about the size her laptop. It's ornate with gold trimmings and engraved with a single name. It doesn't look like much, like a regular old shoe box holding CD's or old paperback novels. It's heavier than it looks, or perhaps that's because when Annie held it all of one time, her heart was weighed down.

Annie doesn't even have to look inside. Just the image of The Box, combined with her already disturbed mind, is enough to send her falling to the floor, the world being encased in an all consuming black.

* * *

_14 years old_

_"¡Madre! ¡Madre! Yo Hablo espanol!" A teenage girl rushes into the kitchen, nearly barrelling over her mother, who is at the table seasoning fish. _

_The girl looks almost nothing like her mother. While her hair is long and light brown, her mother's hair is long and stark black. Her eyes are a misty dark green, and her mother's eyes are chocolate brown. The girl's face is unnerving, like she can see right through you. She makes you want to look away, to hide. Her mother's face is warm and lovely, drawing you in. The young girl wishes she has her mother's beauty and disposition._

_Her mother smiles to see her daughter so eager. "Soon, you're going to be speaking more spanish than me, Sea Glass." She taps her daughter's nose._

_The girl giggles. Other teenage girls don't accept affection from their mothers like she does. She can't imagine why._

_"I know fifteen spanish verbs already! And in English class, the teacher liked my creative story best!" _

_"Wow, Sea Glass, you did all that in the first month of high school? By the time you graduate, you'll be the smartest woman in the world!" You can hear the pride in her mother's voice, as if she truly believes in it. _

_The girl smiles. Her mother always makes her forget her troubles. They are silent for a while afterward, until the daughter remembers what she actually had to ask._

_"Mama, " She begins. Her mother stops seasoning and listens. Whenever the girl says Mama instead of Mom, the mother knows her daughter has something serious to say._

_"The girls at school say I'm cr-crazy. Am I crazy?"_

_The mother pulls her daughter into her lap. Soon the daughter is going to be taller than her._

_"Annie, you are different. You're special. The other girls are wrong. You're not crazy, or anything near it. You have to ignore those other girls."_

_"They say I come from a crazy house."_

_The mother sighs. "Annie look around you. Does our house look insane? No, the other girls say these things because you're not like them. You've been homeschooled your entire life, they've gone to public school. You're from the big city, they're from this small fishing town. And you have some... minor difficulties... that they don't understand. Don't believe them when they say you or anyone in this family is crazy."_

_Annie can tell her Mom is hiding something just how she can tell that the tide is high. Just how she can tell that the fish are going to be overseasoned tonight. Just how she can tell her Father is going to come home drunk._

_"Mother, why do we wear skirts all the time?"_

_"It's the way we live Annie."_

_"I know but... it's just... can I get one pair of jeans?"_

_"You've never had a desire to wear pants before."_

_"I know. That was before... before I.."_

_The mother sighs. She knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time._

_"Before the girls started bothering you? Don't change yourself because of other people Annie."_

_"It's not that Mom. I just reeaaaaalllly wanna try pants. You know, I've never worn them."_

_Her mother smiles, nice but still stern. "Annie. I know you want to be the same. Like everyone else. But the thing is, you're the best kind of different there is. So I'm not going to buy you jeans until you really want them."_

_"But Mom! I really want them now!"_

_"You know what I mean." _

_The girl is flustered. She's never wanted something so bad in her whole life, as we all think when we are young and naive. But she knows her Mom can be stubborn when she wants to. So she decides to drop it. And they sit together, Mother and Daughter, alone with the freshly seasoned fish._

* * *

The first sensation Annie feels is Zoe's tongue along the bridge of her nose.

Annie giggles, momentarily distracted. She makes the mistake of trying to sit up, and is stopped by her throbbing head. She feels like she did the morning after she got drunk: hungover.

Reaching over, she grabs her phone from the nightstand. 6:21 p.m. Groaning, she gets up from her bed and shuffles into the living room, followed by an excited dog.

Sitting on the couch is a very angry Johanna.

"What the fuck is this Annie?" She asks, throwing the flowers Finnick got Annie on the ground. "You went back to that bitch?" Zoe starts barking indignantly. "Not you bitch."

Annie flinches. Johanna tries to tone down the cursing in her presence, but now she is too mad to notice.

Annie sits down, avoiding the questions. "Anybody could've gotten me those."

Johanna snorts. "Stop shitting with me Cresta. You came back late last night. These flowers- Forgive me, Finnick. I don't think Bob got you them," she says, reading the note that came with the flowers

Annie hangs her head in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jo."

"That's not what I'm particulary mad about. I thought you knew better to go back out with motherfuckers like him."

"He's not as bad as I originally thought." Annie tells Johanna about Finnick's apology, and their date.

Johanna purses her lips. "Bullshit. Bring the bitch by Haymitch's this weekend. I'll decide if he's good enough for you. Any jerk who causes you to have a blackout needs to be handled with." Johanna's voice is shaky and Annie knows this is what she is truly upset about.

Johanna's only been present for four blackouts. In fact, this is the first one Annie's had in over a year. When "the incident" happened, Annie had them all the time, on a daily basis. The doctor diagnosed it as severe post-traumatic stress, but Annie knows it is more. It's because her mind was too fragile anyway, and one day it just...broke. Most teens would be wishing for a new phone or money for christmas. Annie repeatedly asked for a way to fix her broken mind.

The doctors also don't know that she has flashbacks. She's decided to keep that secret, because it'll tip the scale from " Poor traumatized girl who needs medication" to "Insane chick who has visions and needs to be heavily drugged". It's not like she takes the medicine anyway.

Annie places her hand over Johanna's, who slaps it away. "I didn't exactly have one because of him. It is because, I saw, you know."

Jo immediately knows what she is talking about. Her expression softens. "Nan, why don't you just put that thing in my..."

"No," Annie says immediately. "It's my burden. But the important thing is that it's not Finnick's fault."

Johanna stands up and points her finger at Annie. "Maybe. Maybe not. Swing him 'round the bar on Friday, and we'll see just how much he is to blame." On that note, Johanna storms out the living room.

Most people wouldn't let their friends boss them around like that, or dictate their life. But Jo is half her family, and if she says no to Finnick, well, Annie has to trust her judgement.

Annie checks her messages on her phone. If it's 6:30, then she's been knocked out for nearly 10 hours. Not her longest record, (that would be about 48 hours. The doctors thought she was in a coma.) but it is an average.

She dials Mags back.

"Mags?"

"Annie, what happened?"

"I had a blackout."

"Poor thing. Do you need to take another day off?"

"No." Annie learned quickly that keeping her cracked mind busy helps her move on and not stay stuck in a stupor. It's the reason why she stays busy all the time, barely sleeping, always on a schedule. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

"Okay dear, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you."

Mags is the closest thing Annie has to a mother. When she felt lost as a teenager, unwanted and cast away, it was only Mags who helped her, who took her in. Who cared about her. Then came Johanna. Two people she can always rely on.

And in some ways, Johanna is right. It is Finnick's fault in a way. Annie shouldn't do anything new. Anything out of the ordinary. Finnick is all new, and unordinary. He leaves her mind all whipped, her emotions in a jumbled mess. Which leaves her vulnerable.

Time to chat with the new and unordinary.

Logging onto gmail, she hopes he's online.

Crestanpeace: Finnick?  
.you: Hey.  
Crestanpeace: Were you...sitting by the computer?  
.you: No, why do you ask?  
Crestanpeace: That was kinda fast.  
.you: Oh.  
Crestanpeace: I wanted to ask, are you free Friday night?  
.you: Coming back for more? Once you've had a dose of Finnick, there's no turning back.  
Crestanpeace: Ummm... No. Johanna needs a "dose of Finnick".  
.you: If you're asking for a ménage à trois, you came to the right guy.  
.you: Annie?  
.you: Why does Johanna want to see me?  
Crestanpeace: She's kinda livid that I went to see you yesterday.  
.you: Why would she be mad? Oh, I see.  
Crestanpeace: Yeah, she kinda thinks ur a... well... I don't want to repeat what she said.  
.you: Oh.  
Crestanpeace: Yeah, have you heard of a bar called Haymitch's?  
.you: I just asked Peeta, and he said yes. So, yes.  
Crestanpeace: Good, so eight?  
.you: Eight works for me.  
.you: Wait, don't log out yet!  
Crestanpeace: Why?  
.you: Just don't.  
Crestanpeace: Finnick, I've had a long day. And a girls gotta eat.  
.you: Fine. Friday it is.

Logging out and resolved to make do with some soup, Annie makes her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Finnick isn't the only new addition to the Annie friend list. Though at this point, she doesn't even know if he's considered a "friend". Except for maybe on Facebook.

Mags hired a new Judicial Assistant on the day Annie was out. Apparently the old one, Effie, left for New York to pursue her real dream. Being an assistant for some major fashion designer at this label, District 12. Annie liked Effie. She could make a mean latte. Mags says that Effie said "Tell that darling Anna that I can reference her as a model to Cinna. She does have the perfect figure and fashion sense!" It would be almost sweet if she remembered her name.

When Annie first meets Mags new assistant, she thinks of her as...different. She's gorgeous, yes. She has long dark hair that reminds Annie of her mother's, which sends a dull pang to her chest. Her face is free of makeup, save for some lip gloss. She has cheekbones to die for, and long lashes. Her almond-shaped gray eyes are cold and calculating. Her whole face is blank. Not bored, or tired, just blank. Save for a scowl.

She introduces herself as Katniss. Annie gives an unreturned smile.

On their first day together they become fast friends. You wouldn't notice it, since they don't say a word to each other, but they can tell by the subtle change in the air.

For the majority of the day, they sit together, cubicle to cubicle, in the best kind of silence. The comfortable kind. That's how they get along at first, not needing to say anything at all. That's how they know they like each other.

On the second day, Katniss smiles at her when she comes in. They hold a conversation that day, a small one, but one that binds them in friendship.

"How do you like work?" Annie initiates.

"It's nice. Though I have no experience in this field."

"You'll be fine."

Back to the nice silence.

On the third day, Annie buys Katniss a small statue of a gavel.

Katniss immediately recoils. "You shouldn't have. Seriously, I'll pay..."

"No," Annie says, insistent. "It didn't cost that much. But now you're a part of the family."

Instead of scowling, like Annie expects, Katniss gives a grateful smile.

By Friday, they're having long conversations about everything. Annie guesses that Katniss is not the type of person to let people in, and for that she's grateful. That probably just makes her more loyal in the end.

She even tells Katniss about Finnick, hoping for an unbiased opinion.

Katniss purses her lips. "Hmm. I would've already ditched him. But you're drawn to him for a reason. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Prim. She's always about that fate crap, but in this case I have to agree with her." Annie doesn't miss the smile that crosses Katniss' face at the mention of her sister.

They leave out together, although they are headed in different directions. Katniss lives in northeast, whereas Annie lives on City Line Ave. Before they part, Katniss wishes her good luck.

Time to get this show over with.

* * *

**How do you like? Review me! Just tell me what you like, didn't like, or any ideas. I'm all for ideas. **


	6. Higher

**Hello people of Earth!**

**I swear this was the best chapter of this story, until it got deleted from my computer. Twice. Is it bad that I still use google drive after all they've put me through?**

**I accept criticism and ideas. But I don't accept flames. I guess not everyone knew that.**

**Did you guys see the beautiful creatures movie? One of my favorite series but I was dissatisfied with the film adaptation. In true book-lover fashion, I noticed WAY to many differences between the novel and the movie. It just... so wrong... I was cringing the entire time.**

**If you're interested in PJATO, I'm going to be producing a few one-shots from that fandom soon. No, it will not hinder the production of chapters for AOTSK.**

**I was going to make this super long, but it took long enough to get this out. And this really didn't want to come out. I'm just not satisfied..**

**Sorry... :(**

* * *

Walking into the bar on Friday night, Annie can't be more nervous.

She's with Finnick and soon comes the moment of truth.

He picked her up at her apartment and complimented her on her outfit. Like a gentleman should, as Mags would say. Her outfit is, big surprise, one of her usual Annie outfits. Pretty royal blue lightweight sleeveless dress, comfortable although high black wedges, suave silver shawl. Effie would be proud.

He was quiet the whole ride, quite unusual for him. He must have deduced what the outcome of the night could be. Annie decided that nervous is a cute look for him.

As they stroll in the bar, heads turn. The usual crowd is there, meaning middle-aged men, but since it's Friday, there's the Friday crowd too. Meaning men and women in their twenties, and even some who look younger. She can understand why people gawk shamelessly at Finnick, but more than a few men give her the eye. It makes her more nervous than ever. She hates when people stare at her, notice her in general.

Annie has only been to this bar once before. She doesn't like drinking for one. And loud talking. And parties. So the bar isn't her thing.

She is out of her element. Her comfort zone is strictly home and court. Funny, most people are anxious at court. It's where Annie is most relaxed. Misdemeanors and sheriffs are what make her tick.

Looking around, the bar hasn't changed much since she last was here. It's still dark and a bit dingy. A few photographs hang on the walls, gorgeous specimens. The countertop is clean and not sticky, the glasses look like they've been through the dishwasher. The hired help (minus Johanna) are keeping the flirting to a minimum. True, the walls need a repainting. And the place could use some air freshener. But Annie has to hand it to Johanna's boss, Haymitch. The bar isn't a reflection of himself. It really could be worse than it is.

Haymitch is always around, usually apart of the drunken crowd. Johanna told Annie the whole tragic story, and even Jo found it sad. About 20 years ago, Haymitch fought in the Gulf war. His own partner and best friend got killed only three feet away from him, by a rogue enemy shooter. He wouldn't have made it back alive if his friend's corpse hadn't fell on him (Haymitch was on lower leveling) and taken the last of the bullets. His friend's sudden death is the only reason he's living. After the events, Haymitch came home to America. He came back to the states expecting to be met with loving and sympathetic arms from his family. Turns out that his wife and kid perished in a car accident with a drunk driver (don't even get her started with DOA). So, traumatized and alone, he started turning to drinking. How guilty must he be, consuming to the same substance that killed his loved ones to help him forget it ever happened in the first place. Jo says that he has no family. His closest thing to family is his deceased partner's daughter, Katharine or other. Johanna, of course, found all this out by snooping in her boss's things.

Annie can empathize with Haymitch. He's seen things no one should see, experienced things no one should experience. She's been in his shoes. If it wasn't for Mags and Jo...

Thinking about it, what would've happen if she didn't have her family?

She'd probably be dead. Little Annie Cresta died. Even though she was as tall as her mother in high school, she was still small considered to others. At least in freshmen year. Her only year. She's glad for that growth spurt she got when she hit 16 because if someone called her little Annie Cresta one more time she might've snapped. Oops, too late. She already did.

If she wouldn't be dead, she'd probably be in a crazy house. Annie is thankful for that miraculous day when...

She needs to stop thinking about this. She doesn't want to scare innocent strangers with one of her flash-blacks.

Johanna told Annie to just get on with their evening and she'll show up sometime. She is already grateful because Jo would just make them more nervous than they already are.

They find a booth and sit down in silence. Annie thinks that quiet is a good look on Finnick too, though for once she wishes to be reassured by his flirtatious banter and witty remarks.

"Soooo, how about those Eagles?" Her lame attempt to break the ice.

Finnick's mouth quirks to the side. "Football season passed like two months ago."

"Oh."

It actually works. "I didn't know you liked sports."

Annie scoffs. "Sports. I am the queen of sports. I especially love basketball. I get all excited when one of the tall dudes shoot a touchdown."

Finnick laughs at her. Actually laughs at her.

"What's so funny? Don't laugh at me!" Annie says indignantly.

This just makes him laugh even harder. His head tipped back and his eyes twinkling. Darn him and his attractiveness. "Annie. Just admit it. You know nothing about sports."

Annie huffs. "Ok and your point is?"

"You're just mad that I'm actually more knowledgeable than you at something."

"I'm not that shallow. But you should know all about shallow. It's your dominant trait right? The trait you're likely to pass onto your unfortunate children. That and a talent for making lame jokes."

Finnick just smirks. "I think they'll take after their lovely mother. Hey, maybe we'll be an insomniac family!"

She glares at him but blushes nonetheless. Darn him and his attractiveness. And his flirty ways. And his ability to make her laugh. Darn him.

It seems like she turns into someone else when she's with Finnick. Around others, Annie is quiet and nice and rarely says anything condescending. She is never straying from her scheduled life, knowing her place in the world. Finnick unhinged something inside her and ignites her all the same. She finds herself more opinionated with him, less likely to back down and yield when it comes to certain things. He makes her want to fight back.

She clears her throat and decides to make small talk about something she actually knows.

"How's Peeta?" People. Not that she knows many, but she can honestly say she is a people person, working in the justice system and all.

"Good. Great actually. His life is finally in order."

Annie smiles to hear the affection in his voice. "Tell me about him. I feel like I don't know anything about him at all." Which is true. Besides the fact that he's an attractive blond male who happens to be besties with Finnick, she doesn't know him.

"Well lets see. Peeta is an art instructor at that community rec center around the corner from our place. Making and teaching art really is his passion. You've seen some of his work right? The paintings at my place?"

Annie remembers the gorgeous scenic paintings hanging all over Finnick's wall. She just assumed Peeta was very decorative because there were alot of paintings. To find out that Peeta painted them...

"Wow. He's really talented!"

"I know. I'm glad he found an outlet for his art. I remember in college, he was seriously considering becoming a tattoo artist. He has the tattoos to prove it too. And honestly, he was actually good. But he opted for a job in education. In addition to art, Peeta is a really awesome baker. He owns Mellark's bakery."

Annie has been there a few times. The pretty blond at the counter always sneaks her an extra cookie. "Really? The food there rocks."

"I know. Anyway, all his older brothers moved on. Wanted nothing to do with the place. His mom and dad divorced a long while ago, she was an abusive bitch."

Annie hits his arm. "Finnick! Don't use foul language. That term is extremely degrading to women of all-"

"Yeah, she degraded my best friend his whole childhood, that monster is no woman." He says, interrupting her. He must know by now she can go on and on about topics she feels strongly about. "His Dad passed away about a year and a half ago. So the bakery is all Peeta's. He manages to deal with school, the bakery, and me, everyday. Dude is superman." Finnick cracks a small smile. "I sound gay. But yes, Peeta does it all."

"What made you move in with him?"

"I first met him as a roommate in college. I didn't like him at first. Don't ask me why. I was a little shit then. Still am. But one night, I was wasted and had a major paper due the next day. At Temple, if you fail a class, they ask you to leave. And I... uhh...couldn't go home." He clears his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "So I was puking and cursing and panicking and before I knew it, I'm waking up on the floor with a pounding headache. I was freaking out at this point, ready to say my goodbyes and pack my things and such. I went to the class, prepared for the worst. Proffesor came over, and actually thanked me for turning my paper in early last night, saying that most students weren't as ambitious as I was. It turns out that Peeta did the paper and turned it in when the teacher had night classes, dropping it in the drop box. I was so grateful, I did his homework for a month. We've been friends since."

"Sooo..."

"So, when we graduated, we were used to living with each other, ya know? And it's not like we had serious girlfriends at the time. So we just moved in together, it saves money, and we're never bored. I know it sounds weird, a 25 year old bachelor living with another dude. But it's been okay."

"It's not weird. I live with Johanna, I can understand." She does understand. "How is it at the Y?"

Finnick's small smile goes into a full-blown grin. "Work is pretty awesome. Most hate their jobs. I'm in love with mine. Swimming is my passion ya know? And to share that with people, it's... indescribably satisfying. It's why I can understand Peeta. Why not share your talents with others? I got promoted in the last month too."

"Promoted to what?"

Finnick leans his chin onto his hand. "Now I work with older people. You know, middle-aged women and such. My boss thinks that if I work with the older crowd, I can attract more to our branch. God, I thought he was going to explode. But it's an interesting change. I love the kids more though. I remember the day Devon doggy paddled the middle of the pool. Kid was so excited, he flew into my arms for a hug. Unfortunately, I was right by the edge of the pool. So me and Dev fall in, splashing and all. We come up, the kids are yelling and going wild and he says to me 'Mr. Finnick Man Sir, my mommy says sometimes you gotta make sap-lif-lices for stuff thats essenshull. I think that was a pretty reasunabull saplifice.' I swear it was the best day of my career, making that kid smile."

Annie loves it when he talks like this. "I'd really like to meet them someday."

"You can swim right? Funny, that was the only thing we had in common on soulmating."

Annie forgot all about that. "Oh Yeah. Swimming. One sport I actually know about."

"I'll have to take you someday. Do you know-"

Someone clears their throat from next to the table. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Johanna standing next to the table.

She smirks. "Having fun?"

Annie has been enjoying herself. Looking over at Johanna, Annie sees she is actually sober. Wow, she usually gets drunk on Fridays.

"Jo this is Finnick. Finnick, Johanna."

Finnick offers his hand but Johanna just looks at it. She pushes Annie over and takes a seat next to her in the booth.

Johanna wastes no time. "So, Fin-nick," she says, rolling his name off her tongue. "What do you do for a living?"

Finnick answers honestly."I teach kids how to swim at the YMCA."

"Which Y do you work at?"

"The one on Christian st. You've heard of it?" Finnick asks.

"Christian street? Seriously, I grew up along that street! South Philly alumna baby!" Johanna practically shouts.

Annie groans. "Ugh, not with this South Philly alumna crap."

Johanna whips her head around. "You're just mad 'cuz you were born in lame ass Jersey. You at least have a little dignity, being from AC and all."

Finnick clears his throat, directing attention back to him. "Actually, I grew up in a small town. So I know what you're talking about. Right near Bucks County."

"Who knew?" Johanna glances at Annie, smirking. The comment usually cracks Annie up, but now it just rubs her the wrong way. The two-word phrase has so much hidden meaning that a spectator wouldn't notice, but someone on the inside would get.

"Who knew" is Johanna's signature catchphrase. It's been a running gag for years. Usually Annie is grateful when Jo says it, having saved her from a pity-filled talk. You say the phrase when you don't want to speak with someone, or you don't care about what they're saying. Used best when someone is patronizingly talking to you. It's like reverse psychology, they talk down to you and you flip their words on them. It's like saying "Leave me alone, you're life couldn't be more boring." Johanna always says it with this incredibly funny squeaky voice.

Annie is irritated. Jo is insinuating that Finnick is stupid and not even worth their time.

"Jo, stop."

Finnick is no fool. "No, it's OK Annie. I know when I'm someone doesn't want to talk to me." He says, his bright green eyes gaining a mischievous gleam that make Annie both uneasy and intrigued. "But, I'd think you'd want to talk to me, since Annie and I were just talking about starting a family."

Annie's eyes widen immediately. "No we weren't! Finnick!"

"Why Annie, I'm merely telling the truth. I thought, as an avid feminist and anti-alcoholic, you would be against the sin of deceit?"

Jo is shocked. "Annica Cresta! How dare you! With this douche? With you being nearly a virgin and all, I woulda thought you'd have waited at least a year before having s-"

"Johanna!" Annie shrieks before hitting her head on the table. This quickly turned into one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. Why her?

After a couple of minutes, Annie finds the courage to lift her very red head. Johanna is glaring at Finnick and is brandishing Mr. Steel. Finnick is staring Jo down with that stupid cute smirk gracing his features.

Jo usually isn't this uptight. She's normally the one who is joking and pranking, and, for lack of a better term, loose. Annie is this person, the one who takes everything too seriously, the one who has too be told later, not too gently, that everyone was just fooling with her. And honestly, it isn't that hard to tell that Finnick is joking. Annie is always at the butt end of the joke, whereas Jo is laughing behind it. Only occasionally, when someone is ribbing at Annie, will Jo be slow to catch on.

Why is Finnick causing these feelings in Jo? More alarmingly, why is he causing these feelings in her?

"Jo, Finnick was just joking. Calm yourself, and please don't use Mr. Steel." Annie doesn't miss the short-lived look of relief upon her face.

Annie looks down at her thin silver watch. 12:37.

Finnick notices. "Why not look at your phone for time?"

"I'm trying to cut back on how much time I spend looking at screens daily. So, I'm not checking my phone anymore on the weekends. It's not like someone will call me anyway. I even cut back on my computer time."

Finnick looks shocked. "Computer time? I don't believe it."

Annie smirks. "Believe it. Not that much though, just 15%. Don't want to be wearing glasses by the time I'm thirty."

"Glasses would be very becoming on you." Finnick says, swirling his drink with his straw.

Annie waves him off. "Nah, if anything, I would get contacts. Brown ones, I'm tired of my green eyes. I stand out."

"I like your green eyes. They're very pretty." Finnick coughs. "Beautiful really."

Annie blushes and smiles shyly. Just then, Johanna slams her hand on the table. She must've forgotten Jo was there. "Alright, I've seen enough of this fake-flirting shit. I'm going to go catch up with my "friend" Blight. Annie, it's a code nine," Johanna says before rushing off to the other side of the bar. She doesn't even address Finnick, signalling that she approves.

"We're in the clear."Annie says. Finnick shows he understands by giving her a smile.

"Lets go Finnick. The atmosphere in here is giving me a headache." Annie exaggerates a bit. She really is ready to leave though.

Finnick stands up and tips his drink back. She tries not to stare at his glorious throat, but it's hard. Finnick is the incarnation of beauty.

They make way to his car after he pays off the tab. In the dull yellow street lights, Annie gets a good look at his car, something she wasn't paying attention to the first time and something she was too nervous to do earlier that night. His car is a sleek, glossy black number, with white and blue tail lights. It's too dark to make out the logo, but Annie can guess it's a newer model of a fancy company. Inside, it is very bare and plain. The interior is beige, the seats a comfortable plush tan. Seems to be nothing in the car, save for the passenger and the driver and those little tree-shaped car scent things that hang on the mirror. Annie thinks of her bike at home, lonely chained up to the bike rack. Although she got it dirt cheap at the flea market, she loves it. From it's sturdy handles and semi-cracked seat, all the way down to it's flower basket and little Abby Cadabby stickers adorning the space above the pedals, obviously from the previous owner. It has personality, whereas this car seems... simple.

"Where to?" Finnick asks, putting the key in and breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, I can't go home yet though." Annie replies.

"Why is that?"

"Jo said it's a code nine. Meaning, she's taking someone home tonight. And I'd rather not have her walking in wrapped up around some dude while I'm enjoying myself on youtube. Believe me, I've learned my lesson the hard way. Several times, in fact." Annie sighs. Johanna isn't one for privacy. Or modesty.

"Ok. And I repeat. Where to?"

Annie thinks for a moment before speaking. "Lets go to that little park, the one near the black condos. I have at least until 4 a.m to be home. And I could use some fresh air after the stuffiness of that bar."

Finnick nods and obliges, putting the car in reverse and backing out the parking space before zooming down the deserted road.

They spend a couple minutes bathed in silence, just driving and enjoying each others company.

Annie breaks the quiet. "Nice car."

Finnick flashes her a smile. "I know. Took me a while to save up for this baby. Peeta's father left him a hefty will, and there were alot of cable-less nights. But it was worth it in the end. It's also an electric car, so I suppose it's Annie-Aproved?"

Annie raises her eyebrows."Really? Yes, I do approve. Why is it so bare though?"

Finnick shrugs, reaching over with his right hand to turn up the volume on the radio. Some metal song blasts through the speakers, but low enough for them to speak at a normal tone to converse. "I don't know. Peeta's a neat freak, and we just never thought about anything fancy inside. We assumed the car itself would make up for that."

"Hmmmm." Annie hums.

"Hey, can you look in the dashboard drawer and pull out the Tupperware container?" Finnick asks.

Annie obliges, pushing the latch and pulling out the blue container. She shakes it and feels a bunch of little things swirling around.

"Lift the top and pull me out some sugar cubes please." Never quite taking his eyes off the road.

She stops shaking it and opens the lid. She pours a couple onto her hand and gives them to him.

"Sugar cubes?" She inquires.

He shrugs, crunching them in his mouth. "Addiction."

Addiction? To eating raw sugar? How strange. Not that Annie has any room to talk.

They walk together in the darkness, the warm spring breeze at just the perfect nightly temperature. Soon folks will be busting out the shorts and flip-flops. Not that she hasn't seen them already.

Her wedges sink in the soft soil. The park is a small one, the way she likes it, with only a swing set, a seesaw, a slide, a merry-go-round, and those little toy firetrucks that kids play in. Upon closer examination, she sees that the park has been out of use for a while. The slide has collected rainwater at the bottom, the lower seesaw seat is growing moss. Even the merry-go-round seems a little rusty. Annie heads for the swings, one of her favorite parts of her childhood park lifestyle. It's like all the fun of a rollercoaster, but you get to control the speed and height.

Plopping down in the soft worn leather strip, she swings lightly, kicking the little brown wood chips. Finnick mimics her movements, not moving too high either, and Annie can tell something is on his mind.

"Go ahead, I know you want to ask." She says, chuckling a little.

Finnick laughs along with her. "Ok, I'm a little confused."

"Shoot."

"Is your full name really Annica Cresta?" He asks, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

Annie is immediately defensive. "Why? Does it bother you? This country is so twisted, alienating those who have older fashioned names. Gosh, did you know, right now, some child slave is worrying over whether or not they'll make their quota for the week producing those Adidas sneakers you are donning? They couldn't give two cents for their name, literally. And here if you're name veers ever slightly from the normal, everybody's a critic. No, Annica is not a corporate nor modern name. But I happen to think it is very becoming to some. And my favorite character from a certain longstockinged girl's television program's name was Annica. Although I agree with Anne Shirley, a rose by any other name would certainly not smell just as sweet, like if it was called a mushroom or something equally disgusting. But I would rather go by Annica than a Emily anyway, thank you very much."

"So it's not Annica?"

"No. She adds an extra syllable when she's mad because I don't have a middle name and she wants to be dramatic."

"Ok then. Second question. What did Johanna mean by saying you're 'nearly a virgin'?" He asks, sheepishly, looking away

"Well, I lost my virginity, but I don't remember it. I was drunk. So, yeah, nearly a virgin. Not technically though."

"Oh." Is all Finnick says. He looks a little uncomfortable.

Then- "Third question. Is your roommate always like that?"

Annie chuckles. "No, she's not usually that uptight. Something about you must've set her off."

"I've been told I have that effect with women."

"Oh shush."

Annie really starts swinging then, pushing off from the ground to give herself a boost and kicking woodchips in the process. Then she's extending her clasped legs and just slicing through the air like a ninja incognito.

It's different, being out late at night (or morning?) with a man. Normally, she would feel unsafe. No, scratch that. There's no way Annie would ever be out at nearly 2 a.m. with a grown man, no matter how good he looks, on normal occasions. But she feels oddly reassured with Finnick.

Looking over as she flies, she sees him gliding along with her, his hair glistening from the light drizzle that overtook them on their way to the car but ceased as soon as they arrived here. He looks like a creäture of the dark, and she can't help but make vampire comparisons. He's so... unearthly.

"My favorite part of swinging used to be jumping off. I think that's the closest to flying one could get." Annie says, rather solemnly.

He just laughs merrily. "Annie, I've been skydiving before. This is nothing."

She pushes on rather indignantly, trying to swing higher than him. Finnick is so much stronger than her, and she falls a foot short. Any higher and they will nearly be swinging in a full 360.

She keeps pushing, trying to keep up with him. Soon they become nothing but two blurring shapes, exerting in the deep silence of the dark.

* * *

**I am truly sorry to just end it here. But it was really hard to rewrite something twice. And I promised myself to have this is in by the end of Feb.  
Shout out to the author lungs. S/he is writing a really awesome Fannie canon story :) Show them some love and check it out.**


	7. Lights

**You-know-who is going to meet you-know-who in this chapter. And no, I'm not talking about Voldemort looking in a mirror. His reflection probably wouldn't show up because A) He's practically soulless and B) He's dead. Dear God, what is wrong with me?**

**Again, sorry for the wait. I'm running out of excuses. Let's just say my dog ate my Odesta fic, how bout that?**

**Speaking of Odesta (or Fannie, but for some reason I think of an old person's rear with this one), there aren't many AU's written for our favorite couple. OMGitsgreen has written an AMAZING one, please go check it out. Warning- side effects include crying, blubbering, excessive smiling, and an unhealthy addiction to check all the time for updates. It's been proven.**

**And no, there is nothing wrong with the name Emily.**

* * *

Annie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. A man looks at her strangely, because she just sighed loudly on public transportation, but she is too stressed and tired to care.

It's been a long and dreary week. Mags, Katniss and herself have been working hard and long to get these cases done. Seems like as soon as the weather turns nice, people are committing more and more crimes. The worst are the flashmobs. Hundreds of youth storm the streets at night and jump on cars, rioting just because, and generally scaring the daylights out of natives and tourists alike. Most were under the age of 18 (even some 11, which opened Annie's eyes considerably) but those adults, even barely, came right Mags' way. The Mayor installed curfew laws, which were some help, but the crime is staggering.

On top of that, the public defenders are striking. There were heavy city budget cuts made recently, shutting down libraries, fire departments, and public pools. The city also cut the wages of the hard-working public defenders. Mags was busy, hiring private lawyers to defend those who couldn't afford one. Private lawyers tend to be busy as well, causing them to be late, pushing the cases back.

Annie can feel a headache coming on, so as soon as she gets home she takes an aspirin and some water and falls immediately into bed, not even bothering to wash the bus off of her. She does turn the A/C on though, and grabs Zoe to snuggle with. She is on the brink of sleep when she gets a text message.

_Finnick: How's my girl?_

_She blinks, and takes a second to focus. The bright light of her phone isn't helping her headache._

_She's fine. Just tired._

_Finnick: Long day?_

_You could say that._

_Finnick: It's been crazy for me too._

She sighs, for what must be the millionth time today. After their little tryst in April, Annie gave her number to him. She figured, might as well.

She hasn't seen him since then either. Work has been heavy, and summer is obviously prime swim time. YMCA memberships have gone off the roof, even more so since the closing of the public pools. They both have been too caught up. But they do make sure to reach out every week.

By this point, her eyelids are being weighed down by invisible weights. She follows the pied piper of sleep, his silken flute playing tunes of seduction and for some reason, he has green eyes.

* * *

After heating up some soup on the microwave, she kicks her slippers off and starts her nightly unwinding program. By program, she stays online all night (except for weeknights), then actually prepares to sleep. Tonight she can bask in all of her insomniac glory. When she lived with Mags as a teenager, Mags always scolded her for her bad night habits. One time, Annie argued that by taking naps, she is stocking up on energy, therefore pushing her bedtime ahead. Mags gave up then, commending her for presenting herself like an attorney. From that point on, she didn't have a set bed time, she had set bed hours, which ranged from 7-9 hours of slumbering. Those were the days when she lived for napping, sometimes for up to 6 hours so she can stay up online like some overgrown owl-vampire hybrid.

Sleep was one thing she didn't care to be off schedule for.

She hears her phone ring out Never Gonna Give You Up, signalling the time she is allowed to check her email and begin her web exploring.

Annie grabs up her phone from her room to turn the alarm off, because the dumb thing will keep blabbing if she doesn't. She finds a shining new message.

_Finnick: Have any plans for Monday?_

No, because why would she? She hurries to respond, since he texted her while she was napping and surely will have something better to do by now.

_Nope, free as air._

She sips her soup and starts her laptop, waiting for his response.

_Finnick: Wanna get together with Peeta and I at Love Park?_

_Sure, why not?_

Gosh, chicken noodle soup from Campbells is heaven in a can. Since she doesn't cook, she practically lived on it in college. It is way better than chicken soup from the chinese store. Annie is sure they just pour fake chicken and rice noodles in hot water, and strap a $1.50 label on it.

_Finnick: You should bring someone._

_Kay, I have someone in mind._

This Monday is July the 4th. Since Independence Day is a national holiday, court is thankfully closed. She feels like a middle school student, all excited for an extended weekend. Not that she actually went to middle school.

She should bring Katniss. Johanna works on July the 4th, it being the day most get extremely drunk and in car accidents. So, naturally Jo would serve those drunkards.

And it's not like she has anyone else to ask.

She decides to shoot Katniss a text. They exchanged numbers a while ago, obviously if they were to be working closely they should have each others contact info.

They aren't very close though. Sure, they became quick friends on mutual shared traits. Sure, they tell each other things. But they don't hang out outside of court, and besides the fact that Katniss has a little sister named Prim and she lives in Northeast, Annie doesn't know anything about her personal life. But Annie can consider her a friend, and that's all that counts right?

_Doing anything for the fourth?_

She is nearly finished with her movie on netflix by the time Katniss responds.

_Katniss: I had plans but they're cancelled now :( Why?_

_Wanna come watch the fireworks with me? You'll get to finally meet Finnick._

R&B. Her heaven would definitely include chicken soup and R&B.

_Katniss: Cool. Should I meet you down there or..._

_Yeah, that would actually be better, since I live so out of the way. If that' s OK with you._

_Katniss: It's all good._

They choose to meet outside the Subway on Broad street. She texts Finnick about Katniss, and he says he'll be at her place by 9.

Look at her, making plans to do something fun.

* * *

Johanna comes in later than usual tonight, plopping down on their love seat. Annie tells her about her plans.

Johanna snorts. "Are you actually going to get drunk Brainless? It is the fourth after all."

Annie shakes her head. "You know I don't drink Jo." That's it. If it were Finnick, she'd give this long talk about crime and drinking and the expectations of holidays like such. He just puts her off for some reason, makes her mad at the littlest things, but also happy with small stuff. She feels bipolar around him.

And now she's thinking about him again.

"I'm just saying, get loose a little, have fun. Think about me Nan, what would I do?"

Just the opposite of Annie, actually.

She shuts her laptop, and turns around completely, holding up a deck of playing cards.

"Up for a game?"

A game turns into two, which turns into ten, which turns into twenty, until they are playing with the rising sun.

* * *

Annie rides her bike on Saturday morning. She only rides close by home, scared to ride in Center City where the bikers zoom as fast as the cars. But she does ride the freeway near their apartment. Though she hasn't her license, she has driven a car before, at least on a deserted road. She can honestly say she prefers to 'drive' a bike than a car, though she likes to ride in the car for efficiency (if that makes any sense).

The July heat is devilish. The breeze she gets while riding is pretty miraculous.

She also takes Zoe for a walk. Her and Jo take the dog out several times a day to the little grass area behind the apartments for potty breaks. She knows better to go on the carpet, but sometimes "the poor bitch can't hold it in". Those are the days the dog hides under the coffee table, too ashamed to come out. It's not like Annie or Jo would hit her though, and they honestly aren't mad at her.

Though she goes outside often, the both of them don't take her out for walks often. So Zoe is in her element, tongue and tail wagging, happy noises escaping her mouth. And Annie can't help but take a picture. And put it as her wallpaper.

Sunday is spent laid back. Jo and her go to Empire Buffet in south, and they both gain about five pounds in Chinese and American food. Happily.

Annie also gets to spend another night on her beloved computer. She sleeps in since she goes back to work tomorrow. When Annie "sleeps in" she really does, not waking up until about 4 in the afternoon. Which isn't much consider she goes to sleep at 7 anyway.

Today is independence day. The day where the few American colonists finally succeeded to revolt against Great Britain. It should be a day of immense pride for Americans, being the day that they officially became a free nation. Instead, Americans choose to shoot off a bunch of fireworks, raid a lot of barbeques claiming to be "family", and everyone over 21 (some younger) gets really drunk.

Yay.

People might raise a few eyebrows, and say things like "Didn't they sign the Declaration of Independence in Philadelphia? Why don't you have a celebration for that?". And they do, at Independence hall, there is a "Happy Birthday America" party/parade, and there are usually readings of the Declaration and a dancing Betsy Ross. She's sure some people actually go to it. Hundreds even. Mags took her when she was a teen. But the bulk of natives wouldn't be doing anything special, except for the firework show and going to the concert on Parkway.

She admits to herself that she is excited to see Finnick. It's been months.

By the time nine o' clock rolls around, someone is buzzing her intercom and she can already hear the fireworks.

She takes the stairs two at a time, but stops herself before she exits. She doesn't want to appear too eager. It doesn't matter, because he gathers her in his arms the second he sees her.

"Annie," he murmurs, and she tries not to memorize his scent. He is so warm and he smells so good that if he doesn't pull away she might try to eat him.

After a beat too long, she pushes off and taps his nose. "You're on time."

He smiles back at her. "Well, I know you would kill me if I showed up late, so I made an effort."

She scoffs. "I'm not that bad. Honestly."'

He nods his head in mock agreement. "Nope. You would have only halfway killed me. Better?"

She rolls her eyes and looks him over. He still looks the same, a little tanner maybe. What did she expect, him to change in mere months? She looks him all over and when she reaches his eyes she finds his not on her face at all.

Annie's ears grow red, so she turns to Peeta.

He looks handsome enough, she guesses. With his golden blonde swirls and clear blue eyes, she can definitely see him in a Calvin Klein ad. But then you look at Finnick, and.. well, it's no competition really.

Not that she's attracted to him or anything.

He holds out his hand, and she shakes it. "It's good to see you again. Finn here talks about you all the time, I feel as if I know you already."

It's Finnick's turn to scoff. "I do not."

Peeta grins. "I could write a biography on you Annie." And she swears she sees a blush on Finnick's face.

They take the bus, since most roads are closed due to many block parties. On the trolley, Peeta keeps her occupied with tales of their college days. He is funny, jovial, and self-effacing to the point of wanting to hurl from cuteness. She can see why he is Finnick's best friend. Peeta is as sweet as the pastries he bakes.

By the time they reach Subway, her stomach hurts from laughing too hard. She orders a water to calm herself down and keep them from getting kicked out.

It's Katniss' cue to walk in, wearing jean shorts and a grey t-shirt sporting a band name she does not recognize. It's the first time Annie has seen Katniss dress casually, and she looks good doing it. Annie knows she will never possess the exotic beauty Katniss owns, and she accepts it. She will forever be a plain Jane.

Annie stands up for a hug, knowing Katniss would never initiate open affection. That doesn't mean she doesn't care about her. She returns it though.

Annie introduces the guys. "Finnick, Katniss. Katniss, Finnick. Katniss, Peeta. Peeta, Katniss."

Finnick holds out his hand, which Katniss blatantly scowls at.

He just rolls with it. "Not much for new people, eh Kat?"

She narrows her cool grey eyes. "Finnick. I've heard... things about you." To which he just raises his eyebrows.

"Katniss... Everdeen?" Peeta asks in a disbelieving tone.

She scowls again. "Do I know you?"

He lets out a breathy laugh. "I'm Peeta Mellark. We went to elementary school together, remember. Uh, you were the girl with the two braids in her hair."

Her face is blank for a couple seconds as she thinks back. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You were that little boy that brought me cookies, like, every week."

He scratches his head. "Well, I kinda had a crush on you, back then."

She smirks. "Cute."

They begin the trek. "I heard Joe Jonas is coming." Annie says quietly, just loud enough to be heard.

Katniss snorts. "Joe Jonas? His pop career died with the Jonas brothers. Even then, their audience was mainly junior high children."

Annie shrugs. "Well, the parkway is probably closed off now, so we'll just have to chill at love park."

And chill they do. All the benches are occupied, the air is thick and hot, the vendors relentless, and Annie feels great. Kids are having fun, swimming in the fountain (she's not sure if that's legal) and a dude almost runs her foot over with a skateboard (she's positive that's not legal). It's still about an hour until the fireworks. They find a cement block/bench type thing open and quickly claim it. After taking a bunch of selfies, Katniss and Peeta begin to catch up. Annie turns to Finnick.

"Want to get one of those?" He asks, nodding to the vendor selling cheap sparklers.

She shrugs. They purchase the sparklers, and she flinches a bit when they light them.

Finnick chuckles. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

He swings and flicks his sparkler. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

She bursts out laughing. "Imperio!"

He tsks. "You used an unforgivable curse. Therefore I must take you to Azkaban ma'am."

"Ridikulus!"

"What?" he says through his laughs. "That was used completely out of context."

"I know but you're being ridiculous!"

They fool around with their 'wands' until the cheap sparklers are useless, and they stop making a fool of themselves. After an easy conversation about their week, Finnick startles Annie with his next statement.

"Tell me something about you," Finnick says, peering at her with interest.

"I like two sugars in my tea," Annie offers half-heartedly.

He thinks for a moment. "Tell me what young Annie was like. I don't know her at all."

"Hey! I happen to be very young, thank you very much."

"You know what I mean."

She sighs. "I'm warning you, my life wasn't all that fun. Or interesting."

He salutes for no clear reason. "Consider me warned."

The fountain is shining and splashing, the air is thick and protective, and the crescent moon is a good omen. She can reveal a bit of her past, but not enough to scare him away. Just yet.

"Ok."

He nods, egging her on.

"I'm from Atlantic city originally, but I grew up in this small fishing town in Jersey. I was homeschooled for all but one year, so I lived a sort of... sheltered life. Gee, at 14 I acted like an 11 year old."

"How was that one year like?"

She smiles a bland smile. "Horrible. But Awesome too. I was finally being normal you know? Every teenager feels like there is something wrong with them, and for me it was my social and school life. So I felt right, and kinda... awed. The first thing I remember saying was "It's so big!"

"Horrible?"

"I wasn't really accepted. There were some awful rumors circling about my family, and I really didn't talk to anyone. I had some friends, but they weren't really my friends ya know? I was just someone that tagged along with them, and they just talked trivial things with me."

"And then what?" Finnick asks. Why he is so intrigued, she can't figure out.

"That's it. So ends the tale of public school Annie. My parents passed away and... I moved in with Mags."

His eyes widen. She really didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but there was no other way she could fit it in. She said it so nonchalant and uncaring, like they were discussing the weather. She internally groans, he probably thinks her a uncaring scumbag.

He clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

She lets out a deep breath. "I was homeschooled for the rest of high school, then I went to college, now I'm here."

"When did you meet Johanna?"

She smiles a real smile now. "She lived a couple dorms down from me in sophomore year of college. I really can't tell you how we became close, it just kinda happened."

He laughs. "I kinda wondered how that happened. What if we went to the same school?"

Annie shrugs and considers it. "I would've never met you. I never really left my dorm except for class and the library. Maybe in junior year." Annie bursts out laughing.

He pokes her side. "What, silly girl."

"I was different that year. I went through a rebellious phase, tried to become someone I wasn't.

"I didn't really do anything weird though," she continues. "Just smoked and wore a lot of short, tight clothing. Then I got drunk for the first time, and, well you know what happened." She was mainly doing it for Johanna. For the first time in her life she had someone she could consider a real friend. Someone to call at the end of each day and swap tales. Someone to wave to when spotted. Someone to talk about hot guys with. Johanna hung with many crowds; she definitely wasn't a recluse like Annie. So Annie did things the Johanna way in order to keep her as a friend. It wasn't that bad, but Annie often made herself feel guilty with the quivering thought of "what would my mother think?" After the drunken incident, Johanna witnessed Annie have one of her flashbacks. Annie broke down and admitted some things, Johanna admitted some things, and they've been closer than ever since then.

That's why Johanna was alarmed when she first met Finnick. He was the first person she acted differently around since Johanna. Annie doesn't know what to make out of that, or rather doesn't want to think about it.

"I hope I would have met you." At this point she doesn't even know what he's talking about.

She needs to stretch her legs. "Hey Finn, lets walk around."

Katniss and Peeta are still occupied, talking about who knows what. She can't tell if they like each other, and she isn't a matchmaker. She met Finnick on a dating site for God's sake.

Near the front of the fountain is where the most people are buzzing. She has to hold his hand in order not to lose him. Her cheeks are hot, his palm is warm, and she walks ahead of him as not to see his likely smirk.

She is still trying to manuever her way through the crowd when she heads the swift crackling noise. Looking up, Annie sees the colors.

They are so beautiful, billions of pixels of light. She lists the colors- royal blue, lime green, magenta, silver, white, neon red- until she can't anymore. Fireworks are something that captivates everyone, no matter how often you see them, or how old you are. She is sure the look of wonder on her face is laughable.

The smell of acrid smoke permeates the air. The setting of the fireworks over the buildings and skyscrapers is truly magical. She feels like the little girl in one of those Disney Land commercials.

She looks up at Finnick, and he smiles down at her, giving her fingers a squeeze. The crowd ooh's and ahh's don't even matter. They could be alone and she wouldn't have noticed. Fireworks do that for you.

She knows that she will likely pay heavy for talking and dwelling so much on her past tonight. But, looking at the seemingly endless lights, she can't find it in herself to worry.


	8. The Games Begin

**I had this on my computer for a while now but the wifi is down in my area.**

**I have no Odesta recommendations this week, but you should check out In The Elysian Fields by TomiStaccato. I've been really into greek mythology lately, after rereading the percy jackson series (I've even been working on some PJATO fanfiction... it's coming soon). But this everlark is so good, I even have a playlist on my phone dedicated to it. It's one of my all time favorite everlarks.**

**Intern!Rue? Yeah, that was me back when I was 13. Mad cool experience. And it doesn't hurt to have a reference from the court under your belt.**

**Monopoly is not just a game. It is treated very seriously in my household.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_She hears the clanking of the bottle in the TV room, and she knows she shouldn't. But she is so hungry; she hasn't eaten all day. She was caught up in her writing. This week's story tells of a lonely and misjudged prince, driven slowly insane by the pressures and standards of the castle and his kingdom. Forced to put up an act, no one knew what the jovial and alluring heir was really like. He fell in love with his chamber maiden, for only she understood who he really was underneath (literally as well. Annie blushed when she wrote it, but she knows what boys harbor beneath their pants now). She is working on the gripping climax now- the heroine is ratted out by the cook and sent to get burned at the stake. Annie isn't sure whether her story should have a happy ending._

_On the top of the steps, she listens carefully for the twisting of the handle, a snore, anything to indicate he is not paying attention. But soon her stomach wins out over her brain, and she quietly tiptoes down the steps. She barely gets the cereal out of the cupboard before she feels his presence in the kitchen._

_It always starts this way, the quiet blame. She can feel the blame pouring off him in waves, and she automatically feels guilty. She never gets around to asking him what she did wrong and she fears she never will._

_She flinches when he drops the bottle. It crashes on the floor, she can feel the beer seeping on the heels of her feet._

_"Shit! Clean this up. And hurry!" he barks out. It's not a favor. It's a demand. She doesn't know what to do, so she panics and gets the mop. She pathetically mops over the glass, unsure if she should sweep first or just pick out the glass with her hands. Scared to cut herself._

_He brings his fist down on the table in anger. "You pathetic piece of shit! You can't do anything right!" His rough and loud voice causes her to flinch again._

_"I'm sorry!" She squeaks out, mopping faster now and only succeeding in spreading the brown glass around the floor, making an even bigger mess._

_"Well, I'm sorry too! I wish you hadn't been born you fucking bastard!" He shoves her away from the mess. "Look at you, eating the food I bought. Walking on the floor I pay for. And what do you do? Nothing! You do nothing to deserve what I do for you, you worthless bitch." His voice gets louder and louder, she's sure the entire neighborhood can hear. They are going to have a field day about this at school. Her heart clenches._

_She reaches for the cereal, but he smacks her hand sharply. "You're going to earn that food, girl."_

_She knows he shouldn't, but she is nearly starving. She resorts to begging. "But Daddy, I'm so hungry. Please!"_

_He flexes his hands and she squeaks, scared that he's going to choke her and she can't breathe, she's suffocating, gasping for air like a fish out of water. It feels like something is heavy on her chest and she scratches at it like a mad girl._

_He looks at her with disgust. Can't he see that she is drowning? Does he care, does he care that she is dying?_

_He doesn't. "Eat your ugly hair. And get out of my sight, I don't want to look at you."_

_She nearly runs up the stairs before the tears come. She curls up in a ball on the floor of her room and holds onto herself, gulping air and swivelling back and forth. She falls asleep that way, an empty stomach supporting a heavy heart._

* * *

Annie wakes up gasping. She pulls her legs up and holds her calves, laying her head on her knees. She knew something like this would happen.

Her dad apologized the morning after that incident, which was one of many. He even made her favorite breakfast. It was always like that since she could remember. Drunk and nasty at night, kind and caring in the morning. True, it wasn't every night, but it happened often enough to be a common occurence.

Sometimes she thought she hated her Dad. But now, looking back, she just feels overwhelming sadness.

Talking about her past with Finnick surely brought this on. In the magic haze of last night, she hadn't bothered thinking about the effects of speaking out like that.

She can think about it freely now though. Like how they say you can't get pregnant right after you menstruate, she can't have another flashback from sifting through her memory. She finds no comfort in that.

What did Finnick say last night? "I'm sorry for what happened to you." That's a first. Most would say "I'm sorry for your loss" or "Aww, that's so sad". Some get mad when people say stuff like that, thinking that it is insincere and does nothing to help with the loss. Annie doesn't care either way. Most are unsure of what to say in situations like that and she doesn't blame them. But the way he said it, it was like he cared. He truly cared for what happened to her. People don't take in consideration that it's really the remaining who suffer, who they should really be sorry for. She adds this to the mental list of things she likes about Finnick Odair. Even she must admit it's a growing one.

It's too late to make it to work on time, but still early enough to not be suspicious. She can't let Mags or Jo find out. They know she doesn't take her medication, and they know why, but if they find out that she had a flashback so soon after the other one, they might resort to drastic measures. She thanks her lucky stars that it happened at night and is easily disguised as sleep.

* * *

Annie sips her tea and finishes replying to an email from a neighboring judge. Katniss and Rue are down in the courtroom with Mags, who is just ending the cases.

Rue is a judicial intern for Mags, who took the girl under her wing since school let out. Rue is extremely likeable, funny, inquisitive, and quite mature for the ripe age of thirteen. Annie can tell that Mags enjoys her, and enjoys teaching her all the ups and downs of the system. Even Katniss likes her, buying her a muffin from Dunkin Donuts every Tuesday and Thursday.

Speaking of Katniss, she walks in the chambers, bringing her swivel chair around and in Annie's cubicle so they can face each other.

She gets right down too it. "Confession. Peeta's hot and I'm going out with him next week."

Annie chokes on her tea, nearly scalding the back of her mouth. She sets her mug down carefully.

"You are never one to waste words Katniss."

She smirks and playfully slaps her knee. "I'm serious. He's nice and sweet and funny and very very attractive. Come on, he rode SEPTA all the way up northeast just so I got home safe last night. If that's not chivalrous and thoughtful, then I don't know what is. He was so sweet and caring that he could've gotten in my pants without so much as a protest from me."

Annie's eyes widen. "Katniss!" She should really bring Katniss to meet Johanna. The things she says sound like something that would spew from Jo's mouth.

She shrugs, throwing out her coffee cup. "It's the truth. I was so hot and bothered while he was going on about his job. He spoke with so much passion I just couldn't help but think how well that passion would translate in the bedroom. He gave me a goodnight peck and I couldn't help but turn it into something more."

Annie's cheeks grow a little red. "You did? Oh my God Katniss."

Katniss chuckles. "Not like that, no. We just made out on my front porch like teenagers. He's too nice to do it on the first night. But we'll see about next week." She raises her eyebrows suggestively. "But what about you and Finnick?"

"What about us?"

Katniss smirks. "Did you two have fun last night?"

It takes Annie a moment to get the implications of what Katniss is saying. Her face is the color of a strawberry now. "No! Wh-why would you think that?"

She shrugs again. "You two looked pretty cozy. And you sound suspicious."

"Finnick and I haven't done... anything of the sort. I'm not even sure if we're dating. He hasn't even kissed me yet."

It's Katniss' turn to be shocked. "Really? Could've fooled me. You two were too cute last night, you reeked of 'couple'. And you are dating."

"No, we aren't."

"Have you gone on dates with him?"

"Yeah but..-"

"Then you're dating." Katniss declares, triumphant.

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me in.. that way." Annie admits embarrassingly. She's given the subject some thought and that's the only conclusion she can think of.

She scoffs. "Did you two see yourselves last night? If that wasn't like then I don't know what is.

He's probably taking it slow so you don't get scared off. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened that first night. The question is, do you like him?"

She suddenly feels small. "I don't know." And she doesn't. Some days she doesn't know what to think of him.

Katniss gives an understanding smile. "It's OK. We all feel that way."

* * *

"What? There's no way." Finnick says.

"It's true," Annie states, nodding.

"Really? Whoa, this is definitely a first for me. I'm afraid your coolness level just dropped drastically by twenty points."

She laughs. "I'm afraid your coolness level just dropped one hundred points for inventing a 'coolness level'."

"No. This is no time for games. This is serious." Finnick shakes his head, as if he really can't get it through his brain.

She is amused at his dramatic behavior."That's exactly why. I have no time for games." Score one Annie for clever wordplay.

He looks up sharply then. "Annie. Annie. You own gaming consoles, complete with dozens of games. You play online games everyday, on likely virus-inducing sites. You play World of Warcraft and Sims. You freaking _work in front of a computer everyday_. If anyone has time for games, it's you."

She scoffs playfully. Annie isn't sure why she is enjoying herself so much right now. "Did you just insult my baby? My baby? Excuse me sir, but my child is not disease-ridden. The antivirus software I have installed in my laptop specifically is so bien, you are more likely to catch a virus than it is."

He snickers. "Did you just seriously call it your baby?"

She ignores him, wagging her little finger in front of his face, and smiling while continuing. "And, pardon, but not all of us exercize everyday as a job. Some of us enjoy being able to sit around in an air-conditioned room in a comfy chair for hours. Some of us like being a bit lazy."

"That's just the point. Surely you could have... Hold up." He holds his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Hold up. This is something that can be fixed." He gets up and leaves her and she wonders if she should follow.

It's Friday evening, and she is sitting on Finnick's recliner, in Finnick's living room, drinking Finnick's juice. And she just admitted that she never played a game of Monopoly in her life.

"Come on Annie!" He calls from the kitchen. There he has an old monopoly game set on the table, unopened.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles amusingly. "I didn't know it was that serious." She sits down at the table and opens the box, finding many curious items inside.

His eyes bug out. "That serious? Annie, Monopoly is a classic! There should be a law requiring everyone to play at least once in their lifetime."

She hums. "If there was I would've heard of it. Then again, since you say I'm such a rarity, then it likely wouldn't have come up in court. I didn't know you were so passionate about it though."

She curses herself for it as soon as it comes out and she sees his lips twitch. So far they are at a tie for witty comebacks, not that she has been counting. He grasps the opportunity.

The twitch has gone full-blown smirk now. The cursed Smirk. "Well, gaming is not the only thing in life I can be passionate about sweetheart." Complete with eyebrow wagging and everything.

They laugh together. "God," Finnick says. "That just came out wrong."

Still, no matter how creepy, she still has to give it to him.

Score one for Finnick.

He unloads the box. All those weird pieces! He sets it up, since she obviously can't help him. While he is in the midst of shuffling the cards, Peeta comes in.

His mouth falls into an easy smile and as he questions their doings, Annie thinks about what Katniss said earlier this week. She blushes a little at the thought of knowing where his lips have been.

"-never played monopoly in her life." Finnick says.

Peeta scratches the side of his face. "Well, it doesn't take long to learn how to beat this loser Annie."

"You're just mad because last time I wouldn't trade with you."

Peeta sighs, "Lets just teach her, so you can lose and I can gloat for the rest of the month."

Finnick finally has the board set up. He looks up at her. "Do you know the basic rules of the game?"

She shrugs half-heartedly. "Go pass Go and receive $500. Throw dice around and try to score properties. Isn't that it?"

It's the first time she's seen an actual facepalm.

"That's.. not even... no.. I'm not even going to get into the levels of wrong in that. I don't even trust giving you money right now. Just pick your token."

Annie chooses the Hat, Finnick chooses the Thimble, and Peeta chooses the car.

"Good," he says, "Now, the basic rules are simple. We start here," he says, pointing to Go. "And its $200, not $500 every time you pass it. The goal of the game is to bankrupt every player in the game besides yourself. You roll the dice, and you go the amount of spaces you roll."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not entirely slow Finnick."

The Smirk is back. "I know. Just making sure.

"Anyway, whatever property you land on, you can buy it for whatever fee is labeled. But if someone owns the property, you have to pay them however much is on the property card. Once you get a whole color set, you can buy houses and eventually hotels, and charge them more. So it's an odd mixture of luck and strategy. Oh, and make sure you land in jail at the right time. Got it?"

She nods, trying to remember what he says. She'll probably learn better playing anyway. And what the heck does he mean going to jail at the right time? That's sort of an insult to her.

Peeta claps her back. "Now, I'm gonna talk strategy with you. First thing you should know. Finn here, he's a dirty player."

The Smirk just keeps coming. "Yeah Annie, real dirty."

Peeta keeps going. "I'm talking messed up, not wanting to make business decisions type dirty. Finn's the type of dude, where if you own two measly light blue properties, he'll steal the last one just so you can't get it. And the light blue properties have some of the least monetary value."

Finnick holds his hands up. "Hey man, I still follow the rules. I play to win."

Peeta just shakes his head, and starts issuing the money. "All's I'm saying is watch out for him Annie. Sometimes he even pulls the pity card."

"The pity card?"

"One time he acted like he ran out of money so I felt bad for the loser, y'know? So I made him a real easy deal to get him out of the funk. And, lo behold, he pulls out this stack of $500's out of his sock."

"Hey, that was just my savings!" Finnick says between laughs, grabbing his $1500 from Peeta.

"Sounds like something he would do," Annie says, a half-smile gracing her face.

"Also, try not to spend all your money on Properties. You still need to pay rent when you land on someone else's. But don't be afraid to invest a little. Ponder your choices."

Finnick smacks his hand down on the table. "Ok, ok, she gets it, can we play now?"

Peeta shrugs. "Can't really teach you anymore, you'll just have to learn as the game proceeds."

"Let the games begin."

* * *

"I'm curious," Finnick says, moving his thimble down eight spaces. "What other things haven't you done?"

"I don't know what you mean." She says.

"If you haven't done something as simple as playing a single game of Monopoly, then what else have you been missing out on?"

She could go the boring depressing route, but she doesn't.

"Hmm," she contemplates as she rolls the dice. This game isn't as hard as she thought it would be, but Peeta assures her it will get harder. Not a real comforting thought.

"I've never been to a party." This causes Finnick and Peeta to stop and stare.

"A party? Like, a regular get together?" she shakes her head.

"I know why you didn't go to one in high school, but come on. Frat parties were the best."

She shrugs. "Never really left my dorm much. I've been to the club before. Does that count?" Johanna was mainly into clubbing when she met her. Annie can say that the experience was... different.

He whistles. "I guess, in a more extreme version. Gee, now I'm really wondering about things you've haven't done."

She laughs uncomfortably. If only he knew.

The game does get harder, in fact. She can't keep up, and she is out early. Her downfall is that she didn't invest, she just kept harboring money until it ran out. She watches the two play, and must admit it's quite hilarious.

It's Peeta's turn, and he contemplates buying a property.

"I think I'll buy..-" Finnick quickly rolls the dice, ending Peeta's turn and sentence. Peeta grits his teeth, and looks to Annie. "See that? That's dirty playing. Finnick is dirty."

Finnick can barely hold back his laughter. "It's not my fault you were so slow."

They both have equal amounts of properties in strategic locations, with all the hotels bought and being used. In the end, it's down to who is the luckiest.

Finnick is, Annie realizes with a jolt, in more ways than one.


End file.
